


Мечты сбываются

by mila007



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Когда автор попросил помощи в поиске идей, пришла бета и сказала: “А слабо космооперу?”. Космооперу — слабо, а космическую АУшеньку — нет)))Если вам это показалось кроссовером со Star Trek, то вам не показалось ;-)
Kudos: 9





	Мечты сбываются

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день рождения Рокэ Алвы, чтоб ему и в космосе икалось)

Ричард даже не должен был сегодня заступать на вахту. Он должен был быть в увольнительной вместе с Арно, пить пиво и клеить девочек, благо в этот раз на рейде они встали возле одной из планет, которая кроме своих научных центров славилась еще и жарким климатом, сиреневым песком пляжей и ласковыми розовыми водами морей, купаться в которых — одно удовольствие. Но нет! И все благодаря этому ушастому... Коммандер, мать его!

Тоскливо глядя на приборную панель в дежурке шаттлового отсека, Ричард задним числом понимал, что выходить из себя, а уж тем более вступать в потасовку с вышестоящим офицером, не стоило. Но и сдержаться тогда не смог. Растаскивали их с коммандером Приддом всем миром. И на шум, как всегда, явился вездесущий капитан Алва и влепил обоим дисциплинарное, отказ в увольнительной и три вахты вне очереди. Единственное, что грело душу во всей этой ситуации, — то, что остроухого засранца от его любимой лаборатории отстранили, и теперь он три дня дежурил в транспортерной. А дежурство в транспортерной в дни увольнительных — двойное мучение. Дежурство в шаттловом отсеке при таких обстоятельствах намного проще — ни одна довольная морда глаза не мозолит. Шаттлы используются для миссий, а не для увольнительных. А миссий на ближайшие дни не запланировано. Поэтому Ричарда просто ждали три дня тоскливого наблюдения за информационными панелями и плановых проверок шаттловых систем.

Ричард как раз заканчивал проверку пятого шаттла, когда двери в отсек с тихим шипением разъехались в стороны, оповещая о чьем-то прибытии. Высунув голову из шаттла, Ричард чуть не упал — в дверях застыл капитан Алва. Скатившись кубарем по трапу, Ричард поспешил к капитану. Остановившись в паре шагов от него, Окделл вытянулся в струнку и отрапортовал:

— Капитан Алва, сэр! Лейтенант Окделл, провожу плановую проверку…

— Вольно, лейтенант! — отмахнулся капитан, с легкой полуулыбкой рассматривая вытянувшегося в струнку подчиненного. — Как вахта?

— Все спокойно, нарушений не зафиксировано!

— Не зафиксировано? Если бы не зафиксировано, я бы вас сейчас тут не видел.

Ричард задохнулся от возмущения. Потом тяжело сглотнул, одернул подол своей красной туники и выдавил из себя:

— Виноват, капитан, сэр! Такого больше не повторится! — цветом лица Ричард теперь сливался с форменкой.

— Я надеюсь, лейтенант. Окделл, поймите же, я слишком хорошо знаю и вас, и коммандера Придда. И, на ваше счастье, я понимаю, что расовая принадлежность коммандера ничего не означает, и вполне могу предположить, что зачинщиком этого всего безобразия мог быть ваш оппонент. Но я все же хочу строго напомнить вам о том, что ваше с коммандером поведение не подобает офицерам Звездного флота. А с вашей стороны еще и подрывает межрасовые отношения и выставляет человечество… — капитан отчитывал Окделла складно, будто по бумажке. 

Ричард слушал его внимательно и слегка неверяще — стиль руководства капитана Алвы скорее сводился к действиям, а не к словам. Потому такая развернутая отповедь на, будем честны, не самый страшный проступок (в конце концов, они с Приддом оба были не на службе, и конфликт произошел в зоне отдыха, а не на рабочих станциях) его слегка удивила. 

Когда капитан Алва закончил свою обличительную речь, Ричард помялся, но все же спросил:

— Капитан. — Под внимательным взглядом Алвы Ричард собрал волю в кулак и продолжил: — Капитан, разрешите задать вопрос?

— Спрашивайте, — ухмыльнулся капитан.

— А с моим оппо… С коммандером Приддом вы тоже такую беседу провели?

— Нет. Не было необходимости — он сам подал рапорт с прошением о понижении в звании.

Ричард поперхнулся воздухом.

— Рапорт я, конечно, отклонил, но самоотверженность коммандера не может не радовать. Я решил, что такой широкий жест не должен пропасть зря, поэтому, начиная со следующей миссии, вы оба переводитесь на мостик, в бета-смену. Вас будет ожидать коммуникационный пульт, а его — научная станция. Они рядом расположены, так что вам предстоит провести вместе очень много времени. Я уверен, вы подружитесь! — Похлопав Ричарда по плечу, капитан развернулся и покинул шаттловый отсек.

Ричард не был уверен, сколько времени он провел, бездумно глядя на закрытую дверь. Потом он просто вернулся в шаттл и механически продолжил проверку систем. Нет, он всегда мечтал дослужиться до того, чтобы проводить свои смены на мостике, но… Решение капитана перевернуло Ричарду весь мир, окрасив его исключительно мрачными цветами.

Тем же вечером Арно, услышав о решении капитана, хохотал до слез.

— Спасибо, дорогой друг, я всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться, — прошипел Ричард.

— Расслабься, Дикон! Посмотри на это под другим углом — ты всегда мечтал перейти из своего инженерного на мостик!

— Я считал, что это невозможно — не при такой конкуренции, которая на нашем судне.

— Ну, как любит говорить наш капитан — нет ничего невозможного! — и Арно вновь залился радостным смехом. И даже брошенная Ричардом подушка не стала препятствием его веселью.

Мечты, конечно, сбываются, решил Ричард, перехватывая летящую в ответ подушку. Но лучше бы они сбывались не за счет остроухих умников.


End file.
